The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
For particular plant varieties, plant propagation and cultivation preferentially requires shaping of a plant and plant canopies. Training is a method of growth control that allows one to shape their canopy to facilitate photosynthesis, and control growth and plant yield. Tying, bending, crimping and topping are all conventional training methods. For particular plant varieties, it is desirable to train branches, vines and/or stems upward. In many plant varieties, plants outgrow pots or other housing container. Repotting plants that are trained around and/or intertwined to a training apparatus can be difficult as moving rot systems with the trained apparatus can result in plant damage, particularly in sensitive plant varieties.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to produce an apparatus whereby the training apparatus and rot system are concurrently moveable.